Banishment
by Kellycat77
Summary: Holly gets a chance for an undercover mission, with Artemis. But when Artemis can't go, and tries to lie to her at first, what will happen? A/H!


**Ok, so this One-shot is dedicated to CaptainS10 for her birthday! Happy B-day!**

Holly stomped into the ops booth with the most aggravated look on her face. Her hands were clenched into fists by her side and her ears were basically flying out steam like a train. Her face was so red that Commander Root actually stirred in his pile of ashes. Her red hair was a dark burgundy at the tips, singed from fire.

"Foaly, I swear to Frond. If I get one more mission to round up those goblins I am just going to kill the damn things! She yelled.

Foaly sighed, she had a point. Goblins, usually solitary and dumb creatures, had formed together and they were robbing Haven. The LEP, especially captains, had been put on the job to stop them. Holly was taking the biggest beating from it, her being the only female captain. She hadn't gone home in a week and was thoroughly exhausted because of it.

"You aren't supposed to kill them Holly." Foaly said, gesturing for her to sit in a chair.

She sat with a groan, she hadn't sat in two days and her legs were so sore. All of her body was. She hadn't been this worked ever since her times at the Academy.

"Do you not see this Foaly?" She snapped, gesturing to her hair. "Its an inch shorter than when I left!"

"And I think it looks so much better!" The centaur mocked, "You were due for a haircut."

The elf glared, she might be the only female captain in the LEP, but she was a woman. And you. Do. Not. Make. Fun. Of. A. Woman's. Hair.

Foaly squirmed awkwardly under her glare, thinking 'If looks could kill…..' "Ok, gosh! There are rumors that the Goblins are heading toward the surface next! Why don't you go and see Trouble, maybe he can give you the mission to go topside undercover."

Holly jumped up, smiling, "Thanks Foaly!" She exclaimed, leaving.

Foaly chuckled, shaking his head and turning back to his work.

Holly walked as calmly as she could to Commander Kelp's office. He had to give her the mission topside, she was working harder than anyone on this mission.

She knocked on the door, followed by a exasperated "What?!"

Holly entered hesitantly. When Trouble saw that it was her, he calmed down.

"Oh, captain. It's you. I thought it would be corporal Frond again, telling me there was another goblin outburst." He huffed, sitting back down into his chair he turned his eyes back to his paperwork. "Now, what did you want Short?"

"Foaly explained to me that there were rumors in which Goblins were headed topside. I was pondering if I could take over a mission undercover on the surface."

Trouble seemed to think about this. Weighing the pros and cons of the situation. If Holly went to the surface undercover, then he could have a greater chance to cover up this Goblin mess. But he would lose one of the hardest worker in Haven.

Well, he had more officers than he could count down here, and Holly was working hard, "Fine, go and scope out…Japan." Looking down at a map that showed where he already had undercover agents in.

Very professionally, Holly saluted and turned to leave-nut inside she was screaming her head off- and was just out the door when Lili passed her saying to Trouble, "There is a goblin gang robbing the Haven National Bank!"

Holly ran after hearing Trouble basically scream: "WHAT?!" She really didn't want to be in that conversation. No one did.

Holly walked to the ops booth yet again, this time a smile upon her face. She had gotten the mission, the only thing that could make it any better was-

"Go and take Artemis Fowl with you Holly."

The elf was shocked by the centaurs words, "What?"

Foaly sighed, "If you explained this situation to him, he might help. Here, take these." Foaly held up two plane tickets.

Holly looked at them cautiously, "Umm, Foaly? I cant go to a human airport unless I want to be discovered."

"Oh," replied Foaly, "Forgot. Take these." Foaly held out something else, something Holly usually shunned…a ring.

"Foaly, I'm just going to guess, but that couldn't be the prototype shiftshape ring, could it?" Holly knew how dangerous Foaly's prototypes could be. The last person who tried on the ring was now in an observation deck, and the sprite was a neon orange.

Foaly rolled his head as Holly took it out of his hand like it was poisonous, "You have been hanging around Artemis so long, and stop looking at it like that! Its not a prototype anymore, I got it approved when testing."

"So im not going to turn like a fushia if I put it on?" Holly glared at the ring still. The centaur chuckled, "No. I fixed it Holly."

The glare went away, and Holly put it on. Suddenly orange sparks flew out of the ring like a waterfall, falling down immediately and wrapping around her finger. Soon they were around her hand and down her arm. Soon the orange glow was twirling around Holly, then they disappeared all together. Holly collapsed to the ground, out of breath. The sensation of the magic that had surrounded her was powerful and she felt like it was turning her inside out.

Holly looked up to see Foaly looking down at her, smiling. "What?" She asked. Foaly, still snickering, left and came back with a mirror. Holly looked at herself and-wait was that girl in the mirror even HER!

Holly's hair was not her usual red, but chestnut brown, she had freckles and her normally mismatched eyes were now a sharp orange-a effect of the magic. She stood up and almost hit her head on the ceiling, reaching a good 5 foot 2.

"Darvit Foaly! I just wanted to be taller, not a whole entire other person!" Holly said, prodding at the small dark spots on her face.

The centaur shrugged, "Sorry. Effect of the ring." Oh, he was so getting better at lying.

"Well, I suppose I will have to take what I get. Thank you Foaly"

Foaly's smug smile drooped a little, he didn't know how Artemis could lie so easily. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded.

Holly didn't bother taking off the ring, just getting a cam-foil packet from one of the shelves and putting it around her, disappearing immediately.

That was all Foaly saw before he heard footsteps leaving.

Holly had a safe passage to the surface, taking a empty shuttle so she wouldn't be discovered.

She took a cab to Fowl manor, paying him with some money Foaly had slipped her before she put on the cam-foil. She went to the front door and before she could even knock, Butler opened the door, glaring at her.

"Miss, are you lost?" He said. Holly couldn't take offense to his glare. She couldn't even recognize herself if she looked at herself in a mirror right then. Butler was just doing his job.

Holly was about to take off the ring and go through all the pain the ring brought to her when Artemis appeared beside Butler, a confused look upon his face.

"Butler, what are you doing? That's Holly, let her in." He said like it was plain to see.

Butler, looked at Artemis like he was losing his mind, but let Holly in none the same.

Holly followed Artemis up to his study. She was just as confused as Butler, how could Artemis know that it was her?

Artemis sat down in his chair, looking Holly in the eyes, which were two feet higher than they normally were.

"So Holly, what brings you here?"

Holly looked at Artemis with a 'are you kidding me' look. "Did Foaly put you up to this?"

"Put me up to what?" Artemis said sincerely.

"Don't you notice anything different about me?" Holly said, her voice going up a notch.

"Did you cut your hair? Grow a few centimeters maybe?" Artemis guessed. His arms crossed and the most serious look on his face.

Holly gave up, "Ugh, whatever mud boy." She scoffed. "Here." She handed him the ticket.

"What's this for?" Artemis asked, staring at the ticket.

"As you well know, there has been a goblin problem in Haven. Now there are rumors that they are going to the surface. Trouble stationed for me to go undercover with you to-"

"Japan?!" Artemis asked, looking at his ticket. His eyes had widened, but he composed himself quickly and handed the ticket back.

"That is very nice Holly, but I will have to decline the offer. I am rather busy at the moment."

Holly narrowed her eyes, "You are lying."

Artemis looked shocked, "No I am not? What would bring you to such conclusions?"

"Artemis I have known you for…ten years now. I know when you are lying."

"I can assure you that I am not." Artemis said, getting ready to get up from his chair and leave.

But before he could do that, Holly put her hands on the armrests-something she couldn't do until this height-blocking him from getting up.

"Now, Artemis. Do I have to go downstairs and ask Butler about Japan, or are you going to tell me?"

Artemis sighed in defeat, "Fine," Then he muttered something unintelligible.

"What?" Holly said, turning her head and getting closer to him so she could hear better."

"IvebeenbannedfromJapan." Artemis muttered again, hoping that Holly wouldn't hear him.

Holly jumped back, "What?!" She yelled, hoping Butler wouldn't come up because of all the yelling. Either way she continued her rant, this time pacing. "I can not believe you Artemis Fowl! Why were you banned?"

"Um, I might have hacked into a…very important part of the nation?" Artemis said, actually looking scared of Holly. He was still in his seat, scared of even attempting to get away from the very angry elf.

Holly stopped her pacing to shake her head and look at him, eyes furious, "Please tell me you hacked into a ancient Japanese sushi recipe."

Artemis looked down guiltily, "Not unless the recipe was in the biggest bank of the country."

"Artemis, are you serious? How did they even catch you? Wait, that doesn't matter, what matters is that you have to stop this Maybe ten years ago, but you just went there last year! And this constant lying to me is getting to the point where I cant even trust you anymore! I-"

Artemis got up, he had to stop her. She was too upset. If Holly kept going like this, she would storm out and he would most likely never see his favorite elf again.

"And don't even get me started on those battles that you have of hacking with Foaly! I mean, at first it was ok, but now Foaly has been locked up in the ops booth for days! Weeks somet-"

Holly was forced to stop her mouth not occupied by her words of anger anymore, but something softer. And something she would take any day other than her anger.

Artemis Fowl was kissing her.

Artemis pulled back, afraid that she would hit him, but she didn't. He opened his eyes and saw that she was staring at him, smiling. He pulled her back in for another kiss.

In Haven, Foaly was smirking. He looked at the screen once again to see Artemis and Holly liplocked then shut it off, giving the two their time. His plan had worked. The ring, that was the secret. It affected everyone, everything, except the person's true love.

Foaly went to another of his many computers in the ops booth, this one had his email open, he wrote a letter:

F: It worked

The reply came back

T: Good, I have been dying for them to finally do something with their lives except work.

F: Commander, if you don't mind me asking, how did you know that Japan banished Artemis Fowl?

T: I looked it up two weeks ago.

F: That was when the big blackout commenced there…the one I got in trouble for. For faulty mechanic storage, the council hadn't had that big of a fit since the Fowl Siege ten years ago.

_Trouble Kelp has signed off_

Foaly looked at the screen in awe. It seemed as though everyone's secrets were coming out today.

**Ok! Well, that wasn't a solid romance, but still!**

**I want to say Happy Birthday once again to CaptainS10, thank you so much for ideas and co-authoring! I wouldn't be as good of an author as I am today if it wasn't for you!**


End file.
